Stalker
by Ryuzaki-L-Lawliet
Summary: Miles Edgeworth is stalked by an unknown stalker he seeks help from Phoenix Wright. Thier true feelings for each will also come into play as events unfold in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Stalker**

Miles Edgeworth sat in his office, he was going over the details of the days trial. He smirked to himself as he found his mind drifting to thoughts of Phoenix Wright. The defense attorney had come a long way and he defiantly knew how to go out there and find evidence. He flipped through the files, setting them aside as he stood. He made his way towards the tall bookcase that occupied most of the wall on the right side of his office. Edgeworth groaned slightly seeing that the book he needed was on the very top shelf, he glanced nervously at the narrow ladder. He hated the thing and never climbed it if he could avoid it, heaving a sigh he removed his cellphone from his pocket. Pressing a button he listened to the chimes then the droning ring. Finally after what seemed like an eternity his call was answered.

"_Detective Dick Gumshoe, How can I help you…?"_

Edgeworth's lips turned into a grin as he heard the detectives voice, he loved making the poor detective squirm. Gumshoe was always at his beck and call, and he did have a soft spot when it came to Gumeshoe. The two had a very close working relationship, which is why the detectives job always hung in the balance. Of course he'd never let Gumshoe know any of this, or how he really felt. Edgeworth cleared his throat, he needed to sound stern and not any type of emotion creep into his voice as he was speaking.

"_Detective!"_

He cringed hearing a sharp noise on the other end then a bunch of static. Finally the detective be gan to speak again.

"_Y…yes sir? Mr. Edgeworth Sir?"_

Edgeworth rolled his eyes, Gumshoe must have dropped his phone. He could imagine the poor detective standing there, red-faced gasping, hands shaking and sweat pouring down his face, he smirked once more and licked his lips.

"_I need you here right away Detective…"_

Gumshoe took a deep breath on the other end of the phone and coughed slightly.

"_Uhh I'm a bit busy at the moment Mr. Edgeworth, Sir. I…Uhhh…"_

Edgeworth frowned, hoping it would help his to sound annoyed by the detectives reply.

"_Busy are you? Well we'll just say you won't be very busy in a few moments when I fire you…"_

The detective gasped and dropped the phone again, Edgeworth winced as the sharp noise rang once again in his ears.

"_S..Sir…Please don't, I'll come. Just give me a few minutes, I promise I'll be there, Sir."_

Edgeworth let a grin show once more on his lips, tilting his head to the side.

"_Fine. That is all Detective."_

He cleared his throat and hung up the phone.

There was a lound knock on Edgeworth's door, he crossed the room and opened it. Glancing left and right he saw noone in sight, he then caught sight of a yellow envelope at his feet. He bent, picking it up and frowned slightly. There were no marks on the envelope, and the only writing on it said ATTN: Miles Edgeworth. He shrugged his shoulders as he stepped back into his office shutting and locking the door. Once back inside Edgewoth fumbled with the seal on the envelope. Finally it gave and he opened it, pulling out a few photos. He gave them a quick glance, then set them down on his desk, leaning over them his eyes slowly scanned each one. His eyes went wide and his face blanched, seeing that evey subject of the photos was him. Whoever it was had taken pictures of him at work, in the shower, sleeping at his home, in his car, in court. His shaking hands balled into fists, and a thin sheen of sweat appeared on his face. He tried to avoid looking at them, hoping it was all a dream and that they would go away but he felt them glaring at him from the top of his desk. Edgeworth could feel his heart racing and his pulse pounded in his ears. He pulled at his lacey cravat to loosen it, his fingers sweaty with fear, he fumbled with the knot. His eyes darted around his office and his breathing became more rapid. Maybe someone was watching him even now, writhing in panic and fear. He bit his lower lip trying to make an effort to control himself, he shoved the photos back into the envelope, the phone rang and the sound nearly made the prosecutor jump out of his skin. He reached for it and picked up the receiver in his hand, he tried to regain some composure.

"_Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, can I help you?"_

There wasn't an immediate response, he furrowed his brow hearing dead-air and complete silence. Edgeworth's hand began to shake and he nearly dropped the phone out of his sweaty palm.

"_Who is this?"_

Finally a voice on the other end spoke, it was a whispery sounding tone and he couldn't hear it very well to even see if he recognized it.

"_I see you…"_

The voice on the other end began to laugh, Edgeworth quickly hung up the phone slamming it down. He stood, grabbing the envelope he aced towards the door of his office flinging it open, he crashed into the figure there that was poised to knock.

"_Mr. Edgeworth, sir?"_

Edgeworth relaxed some hearing the familiar voice of Dick Gumshoe, the detective tilted his head at the prosecutor concern etched onto his face.

"_You alright, Sir?"_

Edgeworth lifted his gaze to the detectives face, the envelope still clutched in his hands. He held it so tightly that his knuckles had turned almost as pastey white as his face, he must have looked a sight, clearing his throat slightly he replied sofly.

"_Y..yes I have what I need, sorry to have bothered you Detective…"_

Gumshoe raised a brow watching Edgeworth shove past him and race off, he turned to chase him but the prosecutor was already gone. He knew that wasn't normal behaviour for Edgeworth, he never apologized to him. He shook his head, frowning slightly.

"_Mr. Edgeworth, Sir?"_

The prosecutor kept running acting as though he hadn't heard him, Gumshoe decided to follow him and find out just what was going on. He heaved a sigh and sprinted off in the same direction Edgeworth had taken off, he glanced around realizing that he had lost sight of the prosecutor. Shoving his hands into his pockets, his eyes moved to the ground, a worried look etched onto the detectives face. He turned back and headed towards the station, figuring that Edgeworth would let him know what was going on in time.

Thoughts raced through the prosecutors mind, he was unsure of where to go or who to trust, or even talk to. Edgeworth chewed on his lower lip, knowing he couldn't solve this mystery alone, he would need someone to help him, yet anyone that helped him could possibly be putting themselves in danger. Who wuld do that for him? The so called "Demon Prosecutor", not many liked him. In fact he had more enemies that friends, he swallowed hard, as these dark thoughts kept running through his brain. Where could he go? Before he realized it he was passing the courthouse, he knew he definantly wasn't safe here. A shudder ran through his body, this stalker had turned his whole life upside down in a matter of minutes. Everyplace he went he felt eyes on him, he glanced around looking at the crowd around the courthouse, wondering if anyone here was his stalker. His hand grasped the envelope tighter and a thin sheen of sweat began to show on his flesh, he took a deep breath, catching the faint scent of burgers. His stomach growled and reminded him that he hadn't eaten yet. One word crossed his lips as he smelled the scent of burgers on the wind.

"_Wright…"_

Like a dog he followed the scent, he knew that after a long trial the defense attorney aways went for burgers with Maya. He also knew that the small pub was close to the curthouse, finally the place came into view, he glanced into the window the placed was packed. Heaving a sigh he shoved the door open and stepped inside, his eyes darted around the interior for any sight of the spikey-headed defense attorney. Finally in a booth near the back, his eyes fixed on Maya. He knew that if she was here, then Phoenix would be as well. The two were rarely apart, he began walking briskly towards them.

~P/E~

Maya blinked as she seen Edgeworth walking towards them, her eyes moved to Phoenix and her foot nudged him under the table.

"_Nick…"_

She nodded her head towards the approaching prosecutor. Phoenix blinked following her gaze, he quickly swallowed the bite of burger in his mouth.

"_Wright…"_

Edgeworth gave him then Maya a nod and slid into the booth next to Phoenix, he then set the envelope on the top of the table. Phoenix raised a brow at the prosecutors strange manner, he reached for the envelope and took it into his hand.

"_Open it, Wright."_

Phoenix opened the envelope, reaching inside he removed the photographs and laid them on the table top, he scanned each one closely. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on, he looked over at Edgeworth who was definantly visibly shaken. Maya leaned forward and glanced at the photos as well, her eyes moved to the prosecutor as well. Phoenix took a deep breath, shoving the phots back into the envelope. He gently placed a hand on Edgeworth's arm. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could feel the prosecutor trembeling.

"_When did you get these Miles..?"_

Edgeworth swallowed hard but didn't shake off the defense attorney's hand, he moved his gaze towards Phoenix and their eyes locked.

"_A few hours ago. I also received a phone call a little while later as well.."_

Phoenix frowned, his face was etched into anger and concern. He gently squeezed Edgeworth's arm.

"_What happened on the phone, Miles?"_

The prosecutor went stiff and he moved his gaze back towards the table top, he pulled at his cravat and in a choked voice that was barely audible he said.

"_I see you.."_

Edgeworth began to wring his hands, Phoenix took a chance and with his freehand he gently placed it under Edgeworth's chin.

"_Miles? Please look at me."_

Edgeworth locked his gaze once more on Phoenix's, he was trying to focus entirely on him, tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"_I'll help you, but first and foremost we need to get you to someplace safe.."_

That did it, those simple words and the tears began to stream down his cheeks. Phoenix pulled Edgeworth into his arms and held the stricken prosecutor close to him. Phoenix heaved a sigh, he hated seeing Miles hurt. The prosecutor had been through enough in the last few years, he knew everything was hitting Miles pretty hard. Especially since he had been dragged through the mud when the DL-6 incident resurfaced. Von Karma had been sentenced to life without paroll and had promptly been executed, but that did little to heal the hurt and anguish that had instillted itself already into the prosecutors heart. Phoenix gently rubbed the prosecutors back in an attempt to calm him down a little, they were starting to draw a few stares from the other customers. Maya cleared her throat and tilted her head.

"_What now Nick?"_

Phoenix shook his head, taking a deep breath. Edgeworth lifted his head and sniffled a bit.

"_I..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come Phoenix.."_

He began to stand but was pulled down again by the defense attorney.

"_No, you should have and you did. I promise Miles that I will defend you. I did once and I will again and again, no matter what."_

Edgeworth seemed to relax slightly, hearing Phoenix's words. A small and rare smile appeared on his lips as he looked at the defense attorney.

"_Thank you, Phoenix"_

He reached and grabbed the defense attorney's barely touched burger and took a large bite. Maya giggled watching Phoenix's face, Edgeworth chewed and wrinkled his nose slightly and Phoenix blinked curiously at him.

"_Dear god, Wright. How do you eat this stuff?"_

Phoenix chuckled, hugging the prosecutor slightly and then offered him his mug of beer.

"_Here, try this.."_

Edgeworth took the mug and gave the contents a small sniff, he then took a sip and coughed slightly shoving the mug back towards Phoenix his body shuddering.

"_Ugh..that's horrid"_

Maya giggled watching the antics of the two, she knew they cared deeply for each other and it was so obvious. Edgeworth swallowed, leaning back in the booth and elt his body relax a bit more. Finally Phoenix and Maya had finished their meal, he glanced over at Edgeworth. The prosecutor stood and let Phoenix slide out of the booth, after paying for the meal the three left the small pub.

~P/E~

Maya looked over at the two lawyers, tilting her head at them.

"_Okay, so now what Nick?"_

Phoenix rubbed his chin, a thinking look appeared on his face. He inhaled deeply as he came to a decision, his eyes focused on Edgeworth.

"_Well you can't go home, or back to your office.."_

Edgeworth heaved a sigh, letting his shoulders sag. He shook his head slightly, all he knew was that he was exhausted and he jut wanted to lie down and relax.

"_So, what do you propose, Wright?"_

Phoenix winced a bit hearing the harsh tone in Edgeworth's voice. The prosecutor rubbed his temples knowing that he had sounded harsher than he had meant to.

"_Forgive me…I'm just…I…."_

He moved his eyes towards the ground and averted them from Phoenix's gaze. He then felt a gentle touch on his arm, he stiffened slightly then looked to see the defense attorney's hand.

"_It's okay Miles, I think I've a place in mind.."_

Edgeworth lifted his head and glanced at Maya then back at Phoenix. The defense attorney nodded and moved his eyes to Maya.

"_Maya? Go home, things could get dangerous and neither of us want you to get hurt."_

Maya blinked, frowning slightly and her hands balled into fists. She opened her mouth to protest but Edgeworth shot her a glare. She swallowed and hung her head, knowing their decision was for the best. But that didn't mean that she had to like it.

"_Fine, okay Nick. Just call me okay? Keep me informed..please?"_

Phoenix nodded, giving her a nervous smile. She sighed and turned, walking in the opposite direction as they were headed. Phoenixn heaved a sigh watching her go, he then looked back at Edgeworth. He took the prosecutors hand into his hand Edgeworth raised a brow slightly at the gesture, but he didn't protest.

"_We're in for a bit of a walk.."_

Phoenix began to walk, Edgeworth's hand held firmly into his. The prosecutor sighed and rubbed his eyes irritably with his free hand.

"_Don't you have a car, Wright?"_

The defense attorney shook his head, a smirk appeared on his lips.

"_Nope. I don't even have a license. I usually walk, take a cab or ride my bike. Lucky for you I walked today."_

Edgeworth raised a brow at him, a slight chuckle erupted from his throat. He glanced over at Phoenix and smirked.

"_Ride a bike…or walk?"_

Phoenix beamed at him, chuckling at Edgeworth's reaction, He smirked slyly at him.

"_You're lucky that I did walk, I almost took my bike. You'd have to ride it with me.."_

Edgeworth blinked a few times, Phoenix was an enigma to him. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, looking shocked that the defense attorney would even suggest such a thing.

"_Me? Ride a bike..with you?"_

Phoenix squeezed the prosecutors hand slightly as the two walked together, he tilted his head slightly and gave a shrug.

"_Sure, why not..?"_

Edgeworth groaned and ran his free palm down his face, shaking his head. Finally they arrived at a large red brick building, the prosecutor glanced at it and then at the defense attorney.

"_Why are we here.?."_

Phoenix took a set of keys out of his pocket, he put one into the door and opened it. Stepping inside he motioned for the prosecutor to follow. Edgeworth heaved a sigh as he stepped inside. Phoenix closed and locked the door behind them. He glanced at the defense attorney once more and cleared his throat.

"_Wright, why are we here.?."_

Phoenix tilted his head as he motioned for Edgeworth to follow him. The prosecutor couldn't tell if he didn't hear him or if he was ignoring him on purpose, it was hard to tell with Phoenix Wright. At times he seemed oblivious, yet knew everything that was going on around him. Edgeworth remained where he was and shot the defense attorney a glare.

"_Answer me Phoenix. Why are we here..?"_

Finally Phoenix heaved a sigh, giving the prosecutor an embarrassed look. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"_I err..this is where I live. My apartment is just down the hall…"_

Edgeworth glanced around and wrinkled his nose slightly and shuddered.

"_You live here? Are you sure I'll be safe here…"_

Phoenix tugged on Edgeworth's hand to no avail, the prosecutor just would not budge an inch. Phoenix sighed and moved his gaze towards the floor a hurt look eteched onto his face.

"_I'm sorry Miles, it's not what you're used to…"_

Edgeworth sighed hearing the slightly hurt tone in Phoenix's voice. He gently squeezed the defense attorney's hand.

"_It's fine.."_

He gave Phoenix a soft smile, then the two began to walk together. Phoenix stopped at a brown door with the number "363" on a metal plate. He removed the keys again, and placed one into the keyhole, the door unlocked and he pushed it open. He stepped into the apartment, Edgeworth followed closely behind him. Phoenix then closed and locked the door, he smiled at Edgeworth and turned on a light. The prosecutor glanced around the small apartment. It was surprisingly neat and clean, Phoenix made his way towards the tiny kitchen, and placed the keys and envelope on the counter top.

"_Make yourself at home, Miles."_

Edgeworth cleared his throat and made his way towards the couch, he took a seat upon it. Phoenix glanced at the prosecutor from the kitchen and smiled at him

"_Want anything to eat or drink?"_

The prosecutor leaned back on the couch and removed his cravat, tossing it onto the coffee table in front of him.

"_Coffee?"_

Phoenix nodded and began to get the supplies ready to make a pot of coffee. Edgeworth closed his eyes and attempted to let his body relax, he began to rub his temples slightly.

"_Who….Phoenix…"_

Phoenix quirked a brow hearing Edgeworth's voice, glancing over at him. He had a slightly puzzled expression on his face, finally he blinked and his eyes moved to the envelope on the counter. Biting his lower lip, he carried the hot steaming coffee into the living room.

"_I don't know, Miles."_

Phoenix frowned and handed the prosecutor the hot, steaming mug. Concern was etched onto his face as he watched Edgeworth.

"_Cream or sugar?"_

Edgeworth shook his head and accepted the hot mug, he took a sip letting out a long and relaxed sigh. The defense attorney took a seat next to the prosecutor took a seat next to him, he glanced over at him.

"_It'll be okay Miles. We'll solve this mystery, I give you my word."_

Edgeworth opened his eyes and set the mug down on the table. He moved his gaze towards Phoenix.

"_Why are you doing this for me..?"_

Phoenix reached over, placing his hand on the prosecutors arm.

"_I want to Miles,,,nothing more than that."_

Edgeworth gave Phoenix a small smile, hearing his words and placed his hand over the defense attorney's. He knew there was more to it, they both did. But it didn't need words, all it needed was a simple look.

~P/E~


	2. Chapter 2

Stalker-Chapter 2

Edgeworth finished his cup of coffee; finally his body was beginning to relax. Phoenix stood, picking up the cup as he walked back towards the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything else, Miles?"

The prosecutor shook his head, he needed to sleep. He felt mentally and physically exhausted, the current events had taken a toll on him. While Phoenix was in the kitchen, he allowed his eyes to fall closed, the defense attorney re-entered the room a soft smile appeared on his lips as he saw Miles dozing, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Miles?"

Edgeworth blinked open his eyes as they focused on Phoenix a soft blush colored his cheeks, he quickly averted his gaze.

"I was just resting my eyes, I'm fine"

Phoenix gave a chuckle and shook his head, giving Edgeworth's shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Come on, you need some sleep"

Edgeworth's blush deepened even more, but he stood slowly his whole body protesting with the effort. He stretched slightly and groaned, his head spun. Maybe he was a lot more tired that he thought, Phoenix moved towards his bedroom and Edgeworth followed close behind him. He glanced around the small bedroom, and then looked at Phoenix tilting his head.

"Where do I sleep?"

Phoenix tilted his head with a soft smile and gave the bed a pat, Edgeworth blinked at him as if confused.

"Here? In your bed?"

Edgeworth blushed a deep shade of red, his mouth dropped slightly as he swallowed hard, his eyes caught Phoenix's and the defense attorney began to chuckle at Edgeworth's reaction.

"With you? What kind of person do you take my for Wight!?"

Phoenix blinked a bit at Edgeworth's words, and began to laugh. He shook his head and regained his composure after a few moments of giggles.

"I ummm…errr..was going to use the couch Miles, unless you want me to sleep with you".

Edgeworth gasped, arms crossed over his chest as the prosecutor became even more flustered. He kept his gaze averted from Phoenix's, and continued to refuse to even look at the defense attorney.

"Out Wright…out now"

Phoenix laughed as he grabbed a spare blanket and pillow, making his way towards the door. He placed his hand on the knob, and turned it. He glanced back at Edgeworth and gave him a small wink, then slipped out letting the door fall shut behind him. Edgeworth heaved a sigh and a smile began to play on his pouty lips, he shook his head. There was just something about Phoenix that made him impossible to hate. Edgeworth felt safe, happy, and complete around the defense attorney; he pulled down the blankets and stripped to his boxers. The prosecutor wrinkled his nose as he lay down on the bed; he wondered how long it had been since the sheets had been washed. He heaved a sigh he decided not to worry about such petty things at the moment. Edgeworth groaned, the bed felt wonderful and even better it smelled like Phoenix. He blushed, why the hell was he having these thoughts? Phoenix was a friend, nothing more than that. But why did he feel this way? He was a man and so wasn't Wright, but Edgeworth was finding it very difficult if not impossible to stop these thoughts. Finally he let his eyes fall shut and he drifted off into a deep, exhausted slumber.

--P/E--

Edgeworth sat bolt upright in the bed, his chest was having and beads of sweat trickled down his skin, his eyes were fixed on a point directly in front of him and his hands were clenched into tight fists. The door flew open and Phoenix dashed in, his eyes darting left and right. He spotted Edgeworth and made his way over to him, he placed his hand on Edgeworth's shoulder and noticed that he was shaking.

"Miles?"

He didn't receive any response; Phoenix frowned slightly and moved his hand from the shoulder to Edgeworth's cheek.

"Miles, look at me?"

Finally Edgeworth moved his gaze towards Phoenix's; tears were running down his cheeks.

"Phoenix I…I had a dream, you..were hurt, because of me…I can't stay here, I just can't. I'm putting you in danger!"

Phoenix wrapped his arms around the shaken Edgeworth and held him as close as he could; the prosecutor's body shook in his arms.

"I'm fine Miles, it was a dream. That's all it was, a bad dream"

Phoenix rocked him gently and finally managed to get him calmed down, Edgeworth buried his face into Phoenix's shoulder, his body heaving with sobs. He gently ran his fingers through Edgeworth's silvery hair.

"Shh..you're okay…".

Finally Edgeworth relaxed once again, he sniffled and looked at Phoenix. He then dropped his gaze to a point on the blanket as if he was embarrassed that he had broken down in front of the defense attorney.

"Miles..want me to stay in here with you?"

Edgeworth swallowed a lump in his throat and gave a nod, his eyes keeping averted. Phoenix reached and stroked his cheek softly, cupping the prosecutor' chin gently but firmly. He lifted his head, and gave Edgeworth a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Lie down, I'll be right here. I won't leave you."

Edgeworth did as he was told, and Phoenix laid down beside him. He reached and gently pulled the prosecutor into his arms and held him gently. Edgeworth relaxed even more in his grasp, he took a deep shaky breath.

"Phoenix promise me…don't leave me ever. Please promise me…"

Something in Edgeworth's voice nearly made Phoenix's heart break. He pulled him even closer, he rubbed his back. Edgeworth buried his face into Phoenix's neck softly.

"I promise Miles, I won't ever leave you"

Edgeworth finally fell asleep, Phoenix held him close. Someone was going to pay for hurting Edgeworth, his mental state had been fragile to begin with and he definantly didn't need this stalker after him. He had to get to the bottom of this and fast, it was beginning to affect Miles and not in a good way.


End file.
